


[podfic] A priest, a rabbi, and an ATA user walk into a bar...

by reena_jenkins



Series: The Intangible Residuum: A Collection of Stories [14]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Corny, Crack, Gen, Humor, Originally posted in 2011, Podfic, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Team Sheppard is sitting at a table and they need to open a jar. Rodney says, "Give me five, ten minutes, tops, I'll modify some Replicator nanites." John says, "I didn't want any mustard anyway." Ronon spends five minutes straining to open it. Teyla picks it up and says, "Wait, the plastic wrap is still on this."





	[podfic] A priest, a rabbi, and an ATA user walk into a bar...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A priest, a rabbi, and an ATA user walk into a bar...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/498694) by thingswithwings, eruthros. 



****

**Coverartist:**[ **reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)(based off [this stock art](http://fractalangel-stock.deviantart.com/art/Roots-stock-46094515) created by FractalAngel)

 **Warnings:** corny jokes, puns, and general tomfoolery

 **Length:** 00:08:13

 **Download Link:** You can download/stream this [**podfic as an mp3 file**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/14%20\(SGA\)%20_A%20priest,%20a%20rabbi,%20and%20an%20ATA%20user%20walk%20into%20a%20bar..._.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) OR download the entire anthology as [**a zip file over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20Intangible%20Residuum%20-%20A%20Collection%20of%20Stores.zip)


End file.
